Magi
Dutiful and hard working,the magi are caretakers of the six temples of Nariah. Magi serve under the priests and priestesses in hopes of one day succeeding them in the same art which they have dedicated their lives to learning. Overview An intense draw to serve their god's, the Magi spend countless hours prepping the Shrines for the throng of daily visitors. They are up before the rest of Nariah, when the street lamps are still dimmed, cooking breakfast and sweeping stairs. By the time the first of the worshipers arrive, no prayer pillow has been left untouched. As the day wears on, minimal cleaning, greeting visitors, and leading prayer make up the majority of the Magi's duties. Many magi come to the shrines as Uncuts, freshly graduated from their required schooling. But not all are so young, some retreating to serve the shrines as repentance or even punishment. To be a magi is to be humble, essentially giving up the comforts of daily life to hard work and servitude under your god. It is believed that becoming a Magi will instill such virtues and humility, empathy, and respect. Within the sacred grounds of the Shrine, Magi live together in enclosed spaces, sharing everything from sleeping areas to dinning space to bathroom facilities. Acting much like a dorm room, the living quarters of the Magi act like a large family unite where chores are shared along with linens. Magi that live within the complex are respected for their dedication to the rank, and are often given the best of the daily duties of the shrines. But some magi, especially those with families and foals of their own, choose to live off the scared grounds in houses close to the shrine that they work under. These equine will make the trek every day, rising early and returning late. Rank Levels * 25 AP| You begin serious training under the priest or priestess you serve, starting by learning the ways of your god and the stories behind them. You drink in this new information and feel you understand your god a lot better. Receive the Lore Master Talent early if you wish. * 50 AP| Your dedication is paying off, and the Priest/ess of your shrine has begun to notice your hard work day in and out. To honor this, you are given a Prayer Idol of your shrines god. Receive on free Prayer Idol from the shop. * 75 AP| You have become well know around the Shrine, even to the vistors that pass through the doors. Many come to you seeking a word of blessing or a prayer. +15 SP to Wisdom or Vitality. * 100 AP| The Priest/ess of your shrine respect your opinion, and begin to call on you in times of need. Your words are highly valued, and you are free to speak your mind in their presence. Still, it is nice to have a companion that does not expect so much all the time. Receive a Lv 1 Japanese flying squirrel or chimney swift. Category:Old lore